The Monster's Bride
by Charly Land
Summary: Un rebelde tritón que escapó de casa y un temeroso titán, dos seres distintos unidos por el legendario hilo del destino. Un hilo que puede enredarse, tensarse pero jamás romperse. [Ereri] [Participante del Evento #FestEreri2017] [Historia precuela] [A ElisaM2331]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Notas|** Este Fic pertenece al Evento #FestEreri2017. Un Concurso que Carlangas perdió ( **Q** w **Q** ), porque el mundo la odia.

Esta es un one-shot precuela.

* * *

—A ElisaM2331—

* * *

 **.**

 **The Monster´s Bride**

 **.**

* * *

Levi había vivido toda su vida en la costa, a un lado del océano sobre las rocas. El amanecer y el atardecer era un espectáculo maravilloso que acariciaba su rostro y se quedaba atrapado entre sus retinas a diario junto al olor de la brisa fresca que inundaba sus branquias en cada suspiro que daba. Era un lugar precioso para crecer y vivir. Pese a ello, él no era feliz allí, pues desde que era una cría había sentido como si del tirón de un hilo invisible se tratase, el deseo de algo que estaba prohibido por sus ancestros.

Ir al mundo de tierra.

Pero era su deseo, ver entre los verdes bosques y escuchar los cantos de las aves multicolores, tan distintos a los graznidos de las insípidas gaviotas con aliento a pescado podrido y sal que sobrevolaban su hogar.

Cerró los ojos y movió suavecito las aletas de sus colas blindadas mientras arañaba con sus dedos curvados en garras la áspera superficie en la que estaba sentado, pensando en aquel deseo que martillaba cada día su pensamiento y bullía incandescente en su pecho. Aquel deseo por el que su padre le había pegado unas buenas dentelladas cuando lo expresó.

«El mundo fuera del agua es de los humanos. Los sucios humanos que solo sirven para ser un buen bocado». A lo lejos escuchó los soniditos molestos de aquel que le había dicho aquellas palabras, llamándole para que se acercase. Una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en un silbido agitado, enfrió su piel. Las nubes en el cielo se arremolinaban en nubarrones en tonos grises y oscuros. El olor de la lluvia se impregnaba a cada instante con más fuerza en el ambiente.

Sus ojos viajaron por rededor y entonces vio que más allá, por la franja verde y naranja que se trazaba recta cortando el cielo con las aguas saladas del mar, nuevamente un barco flotaba, ondeando sus grandes velas curtidas por el salitre, retorciéndolas y guiándolas para apresurar el paso ante la visión de las olas volverse más y más grandes, regordetas y furiosas.

La tormenta estaba próxima. Y cuando llegara, ellos nadarían para acercarse y hacer lo que su naturaleza dictaba.

Pronto los gritos de desesperación estallarían rompiendo el cielo junto los truenos que serpenteaban sin cesar.

Era noche de cacería.

Una de esas noches que él tanto odiaba.

…

Y allí estaban nuevamente, flotando con los ojos vacíos. Cadáveres níveos meciéndose bajo la luz traslúcida de la luna menguante, que apenas se vislumbra por las aún oscuras nubes que chocaban entre sí creando sendos relámpagos estremecedores que caían con fuerza sobre las aguas.

Los chillidos que formaban ondas en la superficie de la mar agitada llegaron hasta sus tímpanos. Sus hermanos y hermanas se revolvían entre sí despedazando los cuerpos. Brazos y piernas volaban por doquier. Sintió asco, pero sobre todo aburrimiento. Todo era tan repetitivo. Estaba cansado. Hastiado de su mundo pintado en sangre y terror.

Una cabeza sanguinolenta chocó contra su torso, justo apenas un centímetro más arriba de su segunda boca, la cual se frunció en repulsión. Levantó aquella cosa, y achicando los ojos la observó por un largo segundo, luego la lanzó lejos.

Había tomado una decisión.

Era el momento.

Cuando una nueva enorme serpiente de luz estruendosa surcó el firmamento, él se sumergió, hundiéndose en las aguas. Escapando entre el revoltijo eufórico que arriba vibraba hambriento. Abandonando todo por un sueño que había vivido con él desde que su madre le hubiese regalado aquel objeto brillante —que ahora colgaba de su cuello— y que ella había dicho le quedaba hermoso. La visión de aquel cachivache había así despertado muchas cosas en sus entrañas.

La necesidad de la libertad rebelde y la avasallante curiosidad ante un mundo lejano.

En su duodécimo cumpleaños, Levi el pequeño tritón hijo de los líderes de aquel nido de criaturas mitológicas acuáticas, huyó de casa para ir a conocer el mundo humano.

No volvió allí sino muchas, muchas lunas después, cuando su corazón fue cautivo por el mal más antiguo que existiese en el universo y que le hizo regresar para pagar por su pecado.

El haberse enamorado de un ser mortal.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Eren era uno de los pocos que quedaban de su raza. Una raza que ahora habitaba escondida de los ojos de los hombres, pues estos se habían encargado de aniquilarles por su odiosa ambición y egoísmo. A ellos, los titanes, los espíritus de la tierra y los bosques.

Sabía que más allá al norte habitaba al menos otro igual que él, pero nunca había sentido ganas de buscarle. Después de la pérdida de sus padres cuando su primer hogar fue arrebatado por las manos humanas en un fuego voraz, se volvió un ser solitario. Siempre manteniéndose al margen de todo.

Y durante muchos años había vivido así. Hasta que un día aquello cambió. La milenaria vida volteó sus ojos a él para empezar a tejer correctamente su camino después de siempre haberle vomitado en la cara.

Envuelto en las suaves ráfagas del alba le llegó, suave y encantador. El suave murmullo de una melodía que encantaba a sus oídos. Revolviéndose un poquito entre el montoncito de hojas secas que tenía por lecho, se deleitó por largos minutos con aquel sonido que desde hace unos días había empezado escuchar y del que se había rehusado a ir en su encuentro. No después de sentir el tirón de su esencia uniéndose a ello.

El canto de una sirena.

Recordó entonces a su padre contándole sobre aquellos misteriosos seres que habían gobernado los mares, igual que ellos lo hicieron con los bosques, o las arpías con las montañas y los vampiros las cuevas de las oscuras escarpadas. Todo eso ahora solo era una fantasía, un mito que los ancianos humanos contaban a sus descendientes para asustarlos.

Alejando aquellos recuerdos se concentró en la dulce tonada que viajaba en el aire.

«Es extraño» se dijo, pues aquel lugar quedaba bastante apartado de las costas, y no había una vía de acceso para llegar hasta allí, no una que él conociera, y conocía ese territorio como la palma de su mano. Sacudiendo su alborotado y largo cabello resolvió ir al fin hacía dónde provenía aquel sonido.

Pensó entonces, que si las circunstancias le habían llevado hasta allí, tal vez no sería malo.

Sobre la hierba fresca, entre los robustos y altos árboles anduvo, dejando que los rayos tibios de sol que se filtraban entre las hojas se pegaran a su piel calentándola. No tardó mucho en alcanzar aquel lugar. La hermosa laguna cristalina en donde los nenúfares compartían sus raíces con los peces de vivos colores que allí habitaban.

Agazapado detrás de un nudoso tronco se quedó, observando, deslumbrado ante la bellísima vista que se presentaba ante él.

Allí estaba, flotando panza arriba y con los brazos extendidos creando ondas en la superficie, mientras las escamas de sus colas atrapaban la haces solares y lo trasformaban en un brillo tornasol que se desperdigaba sobre su figura, creando una visión de ensueño propia de la belleza jamás conocida.

Una belleza frágil y delicada que se robó su corazón desde ese primer instante.

Aceptó su destino. Se enamoró.

…

Se había equivocado.

No era frágil y delicado. Resultó pues que a quien su alocada alma escogió para amar, era una criatura de muy, muy malas pulgas. Tampoco era una sirena hembra, sino un macho, un tritón, uno que gustaba de darle de coletazos y mordiscos cada que él trataba de acercársele.

En un principio pensó que tal vez era porque le temía, pero luego, después de sobornarlo con lagartijas —de las verdecitas y flacas que a él tanto le gustaban, y que al tritón parecieron encantarle también— descubrió que era porque lo consideraba un 'sucio'. Sorprendido había parpadeado y ladeado la cabeza, luego se había marchado.

La noche de aquel día mientras se lavaba bajo la cascada para luego darse una buena revolcada en el campo de flores silvestres, pensó que era un tritón bastante singular.

¡Vaya criatura su instinto le decía sería su pareja eterna!

Y aunque a la mañana siguiente no fue recibido con gentileza, le fue permitido sentarse más cerca. Con el pasar de los días, Eren consiguió penetrar la barrera de aquel peculiar tritón, hasta convertirse en algo parecido a su amigo.

Fue un avance que lo hizo inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo presentía que el tritón no sentía o sentiría lo mismo que él.

«Las sirenas son del océano. Hermosas, frías e indiferente. Crueles. No conocen el amor, por eso son eternas. Nosotros somos longevos, pero mortales porque amamos todo lo vivo. Nosotros creamos, ellas destruyen. Si algún día conoces alguna, aléjate. Solo traen dolor» Eso le había dicho su madre, cuando él siendo un niño después de escuchar las historias de su padre le preguntó si en verdad ellas existían.

Pero allí estaba, guiado por el cruel destino, unido a una. Amándolo en silencio. Y es que no podía comunicarse correctamente con Levi —a como decía llamarse el tritón o así lo entendió él— pues él solo emitía chillidos agudos, intangibles y entrecortados. Pese a eso, la constancia lo llevó a que se lograran entender mutuamente de una manera casi perfecta. Fue así como supo que Levi había escapado de su hogar, escabulléndose entre los túneles subterráneos durante varios días hasta que llegó allí guiado por murmullo en su interior que le decía que debía alcanzar un lugar. Un lugar desconocido para él, pero que estaba seguro que cuando lo encontrase lo sabría. Así que solo estaba de paso, pues pronto partiría, para seguir con su búsqueda, cumpliendo así su pequeño capricho de explorar el mundo.

Saber aquello le entristeció, más sin embargo no lo demostró, durante un segundo quiso decirle, explicarle lo que sentía, pero simplemente sonrió a la vez que le ofrecía darle paseos para que antes de irse conociera mucho más de sus tierras. Levi le había visto con sus pequeños, bonitos y grises ojitos para asentir un minuto después, aceptando así su ofrecimiento de buena gana.

El arroyo en donde las piedrecitas redondas y rosas se encontraban por montones, los árboles torcidos en los que los búhos hacían su nido, la colina en la que florecían los girasoles silvestres y el roble tan alto, pero tan alto que si te subías en él podías tocar el rio blanquecino que aparecía en las noches, pintado en el cielo. Entre sus toscas y grandes manos o subido en su hombro, todo eso y otras tantas cosas le mostró, incluso lo llevó hasta los límites de su hogar, allí cerca de la aldea de los humanos que habían construido su morada a los pies del espeso bosque. Levi había insistido en bajar un poco más, intrigado por las nubes que subían desde aquel lugar, en forma de columnas que ascendían hasta perderse más allá de sus iguales. Él se negó, ganándose así un buen tirón de cabellos y más tarde el reproche enfurruñado de su pequeño tritón.

Levi no le habló en días. Días en que Eren trató de contentarlo pero sin obtener buen resultado en todos sus intentos. Temía porque en algún momento él decidiese marcharse para seguir su camino, así que era insistente hasta el cansancio. Fue entonces que un día, al parecer harto de su joda, Levi le había preguntado por qué se había negado a llevarle tan solo un poco más cerca.

Los papeles cambiaron.

Él se alejó. Negándose a contarle. Y diferente a sí, Levi no había insistido, sumergiéndose en el fondo de la laguna permaneció alejado de su vista hasta la noche que la luna llena le bañó en su totalidad para quebrarle los huesos y vaciar su piel para dejarlo transformado en un trastabillante niño con formas humanas.

Le había llegado la edad *****

Y mientras él lo envolvía con sus dedos para proteger su cuerpo desnudo del frio, le contó su mayor secreto. Los titanes morían si el bosque en que echaban raíces era destruido. En la antigüedad sus ancestros habían sido aniquilados, porque los humanos tenían la concepción de que si cortaban su cabeza y la sembraban nacería de ella un árbol que siempre estaría abundante. Los habían cazado. Él había visto a sus padres ser muertos de esa manera, después de que incendiaron el bosque de su nacimiento para sacarlos a la fuerza.

Eren le temía a los humanos.

Las manitos, diminutas y pálidas de Levi habían acariciado su piel dándole consuelo mientras le prometía que ningún humano se le acercaría puesto que él lo defendería, arrancándole la yugular para desayunárselos luego. Eren le había regresado las caricias, liberando su aliento sobre la menuda figura que sostenía con cariño, otorgándole otro secreto más.

Le confesó su amor.

Levi le aceptó, y acurrucando contra él, dijo que había encontrado su lugar anhelado.

La felicidad hinchó sus pechos, pero duró apenas hasta el amanecer. Pues la desgracia se filtra por la ventana cuando la dicha ha entrado con bombos y platillos por la puerta.

Ojos avariciosos le observaron en su aceptación y se clavaron con decisión sobre el tesoro más preciado de aquel sin igual bosque.

La novia del mounstro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Patatan-Patatan. Se cierra el telón de esta historia. Como ya lo había dicho al principio. Es una historia precuela. La historia total, será publicada después del concurso. Carlangas es una rara, acéptenlo. No esperen mucho de este tonto ser. Sé que me ha quedado del rastro, pero bueno, gracias por su tiempo.

Un review para la salvación de mi alma(?)

Os agradezco.

PD1: * Le llegó la edad: Entre los recovecos de las historias de las sirenas, se dice que hay una noche en verano que ellas se transforman en humanas para seducir hombres y aparearse.

PD2: Es un Fic basado en el cuento de la sirenita.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
